Children of Batman
by MysticFireBlood
Summary: G Callen never thought he would return to his home city of Gotham, but when he and his partner, Sam Hanna, are called to Gotham City's Naval Base to work on a case he needs to call on his "dad" to help him out. There's a twist, one of his brothers might be to blame for death of the naval officer. Who? Why? and was he framed? (EDITED)
1. The Batman and his Children

**Chapter 1: The Batman and his Children**

Sam Hanna and G. Cullen flashed their badges to Marines standing guard at the crime scene on the Naval Base in Gotham City, "So, tell me why again Hetty sent us from LA to the city that has Batman and Robin?"

G shook his head, "First of all, Batman isn't a naval officer, not even his ties can get him on this base and secondly, she didn't send us, she was ordered by SECNAV to send us here," he sighed as they approached the medical examiner who looked over at G.

"Do I know you?" she questioned.

G shrugged, "I don't think so. Maybe I just have one of those faces."

She looked at him again then went to work explaining her initial findings.

Sam wrote the info as G questioned the young girl, then they stood up and went back out to the borrowed SUV from the Gotham City NCIS. Sam started the vehicle up and looked at G, "Does she know you?"

G again shrugged his shoulders, "I just have one of those faces."

**Meanwhile, underground…**

Bruce Wayne, a.k.a. Batman was working on a current case for the city police, when he received word of a murder on the Navy base. Normally he wouldn't bother with their cases, but since his oldest "son" left a few years ago and joined the Marine Corps then later NCIS, he couldn't help but wonder if he was somehow working on the case.

He saved his work on his computer and took the lift up to his hidden room in his mansion and went to Dick's old bedroom and opened the door. He sighed as he saw the room and remembering the night Dick told him he was leaving for good.

_Bruce walked into Dick's room and saw his oldest packing his bags, "Are you sure this is what you want?"_

_Dick stopped folding a pair of jeans before turning to Bruce and nodding, "Yes. I loved being Robin and I love being Nightwing, but I need to do more with my life, be a part of something more, something larger than any of this. Saving the city is one thing, but I want to save the world." _

_Bruce walked over and put his hand on Dick's shoulder, "If you every want to come back…"_

_Dick nodded and hugged Bruce, "Thanks…dad…"_

Bruce was brought out of his daydream by the buzzing of his iPhone in on his belt. He removed it from its belt clip and looked at the display. He pressed his thumb on the answer icon, "It's been a while, Dick."

G smiled and replied on the other end, _"Yeah, it has been, Bruce. I need a favor, may I stop by tonight?"_

"You know you can, you don't have to ask."

"_I know, but I um…will need to use some of your "special" services," G replied trying to ne discreet._

Bruce understood what he meant and nodded, "Not a problem. Will you be alone?"

"_No, my partner will be with me."_

"Partner?"

_G rolled his eyes, "Work partner, dad. I'm not gay… Timmy and Jace, yes, but I'm not."_

Bruce chuckled a little, "I am okay with it, but I needed to make sure so if I walked in on something, I wouldn't die of sudden heart attack."

"_DAD! Geez…." G sighed. "Anyways, we will be over in half an hour."_

"I will be here. Being retied has his perks," Bruce replied.

"_You retired? What?" G was shocked._

"It's a long story, but yes. I will tell you over dinner tonight. Are you staying on base or would you like stay here?"

"_At home if that's okay. The barracks are full and the SECNAV going to make us pay for a hotel out of pocket."_

"Just admit you miss Alfred's cooking," Bruce grinned.

"_Goodbye, dad," he then hung up the phone. _

Bruce ended the call and placed his phone back on its belt clip and was about to turn around to find Alfred when he saw the older man standing there, tea tray in hand, "Is everything alright, Master Bruce?"

"Can you prepare Dick's old room and a guess room?" Bruce asked as he took the tray from Alfred.

"Master Richard is here? In Gotham? What a surprise!" Alfred smiled, "I will have the rooms ready in no time," he then sat to work on cleaning and preparing the rooms Bruce requested.

**Meanwhile back at NCIS headquarters; Gotham City**

"What was that all about?" Sam asked as G drove their car to his home.

"What was what about?" G smirked as he looked up and saw a cape flying overhead. He thought to himself, _Are you in a rush to see your boyfriend, Jase?_

"You have a father and never told me. That's what!" Sam sounded annoyed.

"I _had_ a father. He and my mother died when I was young, my dad took me in and cared for me until I left for the Marines," G replied.

"Whatever, same difference if you ask me. So, who's you dad?" Sam asked.

"Bruce Wayne," G grinned.

"WHOA! WHOA! WHOA! Back the hell up! Your adopted father is Bruce Wayne? _The_ Bruce Wayne; CEO and son of the founder of Wayne Enterprises, the hugest conglomerate on the freakin' East Cost?! That Bruce Wayne?!"

G just nodded.

Sam rode in silence for a long period of time. Soon they came up to a rot iron gate with the Wayne Family symbol on it. G slowly drove up to the gate, pushed the button for the window to go down and placed the palm of his hand on the scanning pad and waited until a green light on the side panel appeared and the gate opened. He then drove through the gate and up the tall hill and took the quarter mile up to the front of Wayne Manor.

Sam just gapped like a fish out of water as he saw the manor come into view. G parked the car up from behind Tim's black BMW, Jason's Yamaha FZ-09 and Damian's red, black and yellow tricycle.

"Damn, D's already riding a trike? I remember when the little pooper scooper was still crawling around."

"I'm still getting over the fact you're Bruce Wayne's kid, sorry if I can't feel sorry for you. Who's Damian?" Sam asked as he stepped out of the car.

"Bruce's biological son… it's a long story," G added when he saw Sam's confused look.

They jogged up the stairs of the manor and G used his key to unlock it. Just as they walked into the manor, G was shot in the head… by a rubber arrow from a toy gun.

G looked up and was annoyed, "Gee, thanks, D," and pulled it off with a pop.

Damian came out from behind the marble stair case and stuck his tongue out, "BLEE" then ran over in to G in his toddler-wobble fashion and held up his arms to his oldest brother, "Up please!"

"If I smell poop, you are going to see your father for a diaper change," G grinned and picked him up and kissed his forehead.

Damian grinned and hugged him, nuzzling his neck, "Missed you, Dick!" although calling G Dick was a surprise to Sam, he couldn't help but wonder why there was a double meaning behind calling him 'Dick'.

"Missed you too, demon spawn. Where's daddy?" G asked the 2 ½ year old toddler.

Bruce spoke up from the top of the stairs, leaning on a caine, "Right here."

G smiled and put Damian on the floor and he took off, giggling when Tim picked him up and put him over his shoulder, "Sup?" he smiled as Bruce descended down the stairs and hugged his oldest son.

"Oh, nothing much," he smiled. He then stood back and held G at arm's length, "You look good, Dick."

"Thanks," he then turned to Sam, "Sam, this is my dad, Bruce Wayne. Dad, this is my _work _partner, Sam Hanna."

Tim laughed, "Yeah, "work partner" sure!" he teased!

"Hey! I'm not gay!" G ruffled his hair.

"And a lot of people think I am with Cassie," he grinned.

"Yeah, I know. I still follow everyone on Facebook, anyways," G then turned back to Bruce, "What's with the caine?"

"I will explain over dinner," he then led G to the side and whispered to him, "Does he know about you?"

G shook his head, "Only my boss knows the truth. Why?"

"I think it's time that he knows…"

TBC…


	2. The Agent and Nightwing

**Chapter 2: The Agent and Nightwing**

"YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT?" G nearly yelled, causing his partner and brothers to tense up. He then lowered his voice back down to an angry whispered tone, "I thought the whole point was to never let anyone know who we are."

"This is different. I know Hetty knows who you are, conserving she designed our uniforms, but Dick, he's your partner and he has the right to know. You can't keep it secret for too much longer, not being here," Bruce stressed.

G moaned and nodded, "You're right. Damn. Alright, I will go change and meet you at dinner in a few."

Bruce also nodded and walked back over to the others and Sam, "Sam, if you follow me, dinner should be ready. Dick needs to get something out of his room and then he will join us."

"Okay, you are the second person to refer to him as 'Dick'. What's up with that?" Sam asked Bruce.

"I think it's best that he explains it to you," Bruce replied as they walked into the dining room and he took his place at the table.

Sam nodded and in no time at all, the door to the dining room opened and in walked Nightwing.

Sam looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "Since when have you been into cosplay?"

"This isn't cosplay, this is real. I am Nightwing," G replied as he removed his mask.

"Yeah right, G. Good one," Sam shook his head and turned to get his food and there, standing at the other end of the table was Batman and Red Robin and Damien, dressed in a little Robin onesie complete with cape.

"Holy mother of God, you're Batman!" Sam's eyes widen.

"Actually, was Batman," Bruce replied behind the cow and cape. He then lowed the cow and looked at G, "I am actually glad that Dick was able to work this case. I needed to talk to him about my retirement," he added.

G strolled over to Bruce and looked him straight in the eyes, "Retirement?"

Bruce sighed and they all sat down. Alfred had sat with Damian and was cutting his food into tiny bites for him, "A few months ago I had a close call; a very close call. I was shot in the back, oddly enough at a benefit for once of Selina's wild life preserves, and was rushed to the hospital. It was touch and go for a while, but I made it. However, the bullet did do some damage and my left leg doesn't work as it once had, so I retired as Batman. Robin, Red Robin and some of the Teen Titians and Young Justice have been patrolling the streets of Gotham in my appetence but…"

G cut him off, "But you need Nightwing to step in, right?"

Bruce nodded, "Yes. "

G sighed deeply and rubbed his head, "Damn it, dad! I've made a life for myself out in LA. I can't just drop everything and come back to Gotham!"

"I know you can't, the paper work alone could take a long time, but your brothers are still young, they can't do it on their own, not yet. I'm not asking you to do it for forever, just until Tim graduates from high school in a few months, then you can pass the mantel of Nightwing on to him, Jason can remain Robin and when you are good and ready, Batman can be yours," replied Bruce as he patted the back of G's hand.

Tim then stepped in, "Look, dude, how do you think I feel? I am going to have to be Tim Drake all American All Star athlete; college boy during the day and send my nights trolling the streets of Gotham. I get zero chance of dating anyone, no matter of gender. I am not going to have a life. At least in a few months you get yours back."

"Okay, sexual antics aside, what is different from your life now?" G teased.

"Jerk!" Tim yelled.

"Bitch," G smiled back.

"Enough boys!" Bruce's voice roared, causing everyone but Alfred and Damien to jump, he then cleared his throat and looked at G, "I can give you until the end of this case to think things over, but Dick, I am going to need you now more than ever."

G sighed, "I wanted all my life to have you say that and now that you have, I wish you never said it."

TBC…


End file.
